


The Prince and The Frog

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cursed Hermann, M/M, Prince Newton, glass frog!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Newton is well known for being an intelligent, if excentric man. In one of his walks by the lake he finds a glass frog that speaks - with a rather british accent.</p><p>(Also known as my weird way to celebrate Burn Gorman's lips.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is a prince meets frog story

Son of King Jacob and his muse, Monica Schwartz, Prince Newton has always been loved in the court. Despite his mother never marrying his father, despite his _plebeian_ inheritance, he'd been well accepted by the nobles under his father's rule. His mother has left him there before he could even talk and never returned. Her actions broke the King's heart but the presence of his son had always been a balm. Even after he began to show a most excentric behavior.

From early age he showed a great love for nature and an intellect to match his passion. Even as a teenager he could discuss botany, history, philosophy and even astronomy with any of the wise men and scholars at his father's kingdom and get the upper hand. But it would be easier to find him knee deep into some lake or swamp looking for animals and plants to study than to meet him in the libraries and conference rooms where the learned men met. He also loved to spend time with the most odd types, the druids and so called whitches, those who lived in the caves and mountains and claimed to know fairies and spirits. Newton didn't particularly believe in any of this magic thing, but the knowledge about herbs and curative plants he got from those misfits was worth the crazy talk.

That was until the day he was picking leaves from a particularly beautiful bush near the lake in the castle's ground and heard an indignant noise coming from the foliage. He stopped, searching around for the source of the noise but found nothing. He frowned but went back to shuffling the leaves when he heard the noise again, this time he could tell the source was not behind but right in front of him, amidst the deep green leaves and small purple flowers.

"Excuse me?" He asked, uncertain of what to do. Was the _bush_ complaining? He gently pried the leaves apart, revealing a small frog sitting in one of them. The amphibian looked like a decoration piece rather than a living being. The face and limbs were a yellowish shade of green that got paler and paler until it turned crystal clear around the back and abdomen, making the small intern organs easily visible. Newt blinked in surprise as the glass frog fixed him  with an undeniable intelligent gleam in his white eyes with slit pupils.

"If you're going to destroy everything around you, could you at least put me in a safe place?" The frog spoke with a very human voice and a strange accent Newt wasn't familiar with. The leaves in the young prince's hands fell soundlessly in the moist ground and he hurriedly knelt before the small animal.

"You just talked to me!" He said, quite eloquently. "And were pretty rude if I may add."

Did the frog rolled his eyes at his comment? Newton couldn't restrain himself, and reached out to pick him, causing the amphibian to shrink over himself, fear clear in his eyes. The human stopped, sudenly aware of how frightening this might be to the tiny being in front of him. He cleared his throat and said: "I'm sorry. I'm Prince Newton Geiszler and I'm here studying the curative properties of this leaves. I wasn't aware there was something living in here."

"Someone." Came the reply and the frog slowly uncoiled from the earlier stance. "Since you introduced yourself it is fair I do the same. I'm Hermann Gottlieb, and I do live here."

"May I pick you up?" Hermann's little face did a thing that was clearly a frog-frown but nodded nonetheless. Newt reached carefully this time, offering his palmed hand for Hermann to hop in. The frog leaped gracefully into his palm and remained still as Newt brought his hand closer to his face. "You are a marvel..." He whispered, more to himself than to Hermann. The glass frog tsked.

"I would hardly put it this way..." _He seems quite dignified for a frog_ , Newt thought as Hermann turned in his palm, looking around. "That branch is a good spot to place me in, if you don't mind." He said, nodding his little head in the direction of a low branch near by their left. Newt put him there and sat in front of him, like a child does to a teacher. "Hm.... Weren't you studying leaves or something?" He looked unconfortable under Newt's scrutiny.

"Forget the leaves! You are the most interesting thing I've ever seen!" His voice was loaded with excitment and he couldn't help but to smile broadly. Hermann made a distressed sound that Newt thought was impossible for a frog's vocal chords. "I'm serious, man... frog... Hermann. I've never seen nor heard of a talking frog. Not even the druids who live in the forest in the other side of the village know about it. I can't believe it, most of them said they never saw a magical being and here I am talking to one! Are there more of you?"

Hermann looked positively outraged, he cleared his throat and said in a very flat voice. "I suppose so. Now if you don't mind terribly, I'll go on about my business..." He turned, his hind legs shifting to a jumping stance. Newt scrambled forward, face mere inches away from Hermann.

"No, please, stay. I..." He growled. "I'm sorry. I was completely unconsidering of you. It is just that you are truly marvellous, in a way I could only dream before and I might have stuck my foot in my mouth once or twice. I'm sorry..."

Hermann didn't turned back at him, but he went back to a sitting position which was a good sign. His tiny shoulder shuddered and he spoke in a calm voice. "I understand, and honestly I can't blame you. I'd have done the same in a different situation..." Slowly he turned around, finally meeting Newt's eyes again. "So, Your Majesty, what would you like to know about me?"

Newt snorted "Drop the title, man... frog... Hermann..."

"'Man' is appropriated." Hermann said and Newt could swear he heard a trace of longing in his voice.

"Drop the title, man." Newt repeated. "And I want to know everything!"

"There is not much to know actually." Hermann said, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I'm a talking frog, how do you think that happened?"

"It _happened_?" Newt echoed. "I mean, you weren't _born_ like this?" Once again Hermann did the frog-frown and Newt thought that expression fitted him well.

"No, _Your Majesty_." His use of the title was quite condescending and Newt pursed his lips in annoyance. "I was once a man, much like yourself, but I did poor choices on who to talk to, like I seem to be doing again..."

"You're the rudest frog I've ever talked to." Newt said, equal parts amused and offended. Much to his surprise that brought a sort of smile to Hermann's long lips. "How long have you been like this?"

"I don't actually know... A few years I guess."

"How did this happen?"

Hermann sighed, his little hands fidgeting in front of his transparent abdomen. "I used to come to the meadow to watch the stars, and one day I found a woman there. We talked and grew fond of each other and night after night we met there to stargaze. One night I was trying to impress her and named all the stars I could and she said I was wrong. Except that I wasn't! I have studied them for years, I was a navigator back then and could easily identify any star in the sky. I yelled at her and said she was being ignorant and stubborn." He paused as if immersed in memories. Newt allowed him time to recompose himself as he was too enraptured by the story to press him. Finally he continued. "It turns out she was not a woman, but a spirit of the meadow and she knew the true names of the stars. The ones they gave themselves not the human's inventions. She punished me for my arrogance by turning me into this."

Newton was openly gaping now, eyes huge as they could get. He made a quick mental note of apologising to every druid and whitch he had called crazy during his entire life. "This is awful." He said at last. "And what did you do? Have you tried to talk to her or seek help?"

"There was no use trying to find her again. She turned into the very grass of the meadow and she can't be find unless she wants to be." Hermann lowered his gaze. "And I looked for help. Asked and pleaded and yelled to everybody in my way but no one heard me. Nobody's heard me before..."

Hermann looked up at him with a meaningful expression on his small green face. Newton was stunned by the story and the fact that he could _see_ Hermann's little heart hammering inside his transparent chest was just  too overwhelming. "I'm sorry, I can't help you..." Newt's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes brimming with tears. He closed them, letting the fat drops slide down his face. He opened them up again when he felt a cold touch to his cheek.

Hermann had hopped closer to him and was pressing his entire little body against Newt's face. "Please, if you can't turn me back, at least take me in." His voice was frayed and small, and Newt felt like if he could he would be crying too. "I've been alone for so long and now that I found someone I can talk to, please don't take it away from me."

Newton's own heart was beating so fast and so hard he felt like it was bound to break his ribs. He gently pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. When he stood up he could barely see Hermann, just a light green spot in the thick foliage. He picked the cursed man with utmost care and cupped both his hands around him, pressing the cocooned animal to his own warm chest. He could feel the wet and cold touch of Hermann's tiny hands even through the cloth of his shirt. "Don't worry Hermann my _man_ , I've got you now. You'll never be alone again."

 


	2. Newt and Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, books and pears ahead.

On the night Newton brought Hermann home, he asked where he'd like to sleep. "We have a green house in the castle that could be a good place for you..."

"I... I'd rather stay near you if it isn't a problem." He said hesitantly. Newton just nodded and sneaked him into his room, secretly happy that it was Hermann who asked to stay.

On that first night Newton carefully placed Hermann on the windowsill where he had some potted plants. The frog leaped on one of them, taking a place between softly perfumed leaves. Newton brought an armchair close to the window and nested in there, looking at his new companion with undisguised awe. They talked until the first lights of the day colored the horizon in gentle hues of pink. Newton mostly listened in excited silence as Hermann told him about his life before the spell.

He told the prince he was the son of a rich merchant from beyond the sea, and that his relationship with his father and older borther was poor to say the least. "When I was seventeen," He said. "I put my things on a sack and boarded the first ship I saw. I sailed the seas, using my knowledge of astronomy, math and navigation to find job in one ship after the other. When I arrived here I decided to stay. Found a job tutoring the children of rich merchants, much like myself, until the night that spirit cursed me..."

They kept talking, Newton told Hermann about his life as a prince (apparently there were no princes in the place Hermann came from); and Hermann told some stories about his time as a sailor and navigator. Newton fell asleep to the sound of his voice, telling him of distant places and seas so blue they merged perfectly with the sky above. The prince dreamed of standing in the mast of a big ship, the salt wind wipping his hair and clothes, the unknown beckoning from beyond the horizon. In the dream there were stars in the sky even during the day and there was a tall man by his side that smiled softly at him.

When Hermann woke up the next morning, the sun was high in the sky and Newton was nowhere to be found. _He must be attending to some royal business_ , he thought taking a better look at the spacious room. The walls were covered in a velvety cream colored wallpaper decorated with golden patterns, the wooden floor was a mosaic of different shades of brown and there was a canopy bed enclosed in deep blue curtains with the same golden designs as the wall. A large wooden table and a marble fireplace completed the furniture. Hermann was wondering what he'd do while Newton was away when the prince bursted into the room balancing a tray of food over an armfull of books.

"Good morning, Newton." He greeted, watching as the man put the books over the table and brought the tray near the window with him.

"Oh, good morning, Hermann!" He smiled down at the frog and sat back in the armchair, placing the tray over the windowsill. "I'm glad you're awake. I wouldn't know how to wake you up otherwise..."

" _Calling me_ would suffice I believe." Hermann answered. Newton put a hand over his neck and winced painfully, tilting his head to both sides slowly. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, not really. My neck's a bit stiff." He forced his neck up and down and then shook his head rolling his shoulders. "I'm not used to sleeping in the armchair anymore." He smiled as he said so and Hermann felt a bit guilty but said nothing about it. "So, would you like some breakfast?" He pointed the tray that was loaded with food. There was a bread loaf and a generous piece of cheese, ham, honey and milk and a variety of fruits. "I figured you'd like to eat something in the morning, but I'm not sure if you can eat any of these..."

Hermann was overwhelmed by the smell of the food. He couldn't even remember how human food smelled like and the bread was freshly baked still warm and perfumed. He closed his strange eyes and opened his large mouth, tasting the air with a dreamy sigh. After a moment he recomposed himself and looked up at Newton. "I can eat the fruits actually. Could you cut a piece of the pear to me, please?"

Newton whistled as he peeled the pear and offered a small piece to Hermann. Small as it was, it was still big for the tiny frog who almost hugged it in his hurry to taste it. He had eaten fruits in the woods before but mostly wild berries and too ripe fruits that had fallen from the trees. This pear was juicy and fresh and he nipped and sucked on it with great satisfaction. Newton didn't say anything about his lack of manners and he was grateful for this. In companionable silence they ate.

When they finished, Newton carried the tray over to the table and picked the books. Hermann looked with curiosity as the prince sat back in the armchair and showed him the cover of one of them. "I figured you'd like to be put up to date with the world of science." He smiled as Hermann jumped over to him, landing on his chest and climbing the rest of the way to his shoulder. "I've been meaning to read this book since my father aquired it a few months ago. I've always loved botany and zoology but I feel like I'm lacking a bit in the more... conceptual fields of science." Hermann looked in awe at the leather bound volume on Newton's hand. "Yesterday you said you used to teach math and a bit of astronomy to children at the city, I believe it will be good to have a master to help me with this subjects." If Hermann could, he would have blushed; but his little heart pumped a bit faster at the compliment.

"It will be a pleasure, Your Majesty." Again he used Newton's title in a way that didn't bothered the prince. The human opened the book and began to read in silence to himself when he felt Hermann's cold little hand touch his neck. "Could you please read it out loud for me, Newton? I can't read anymore..." He trailed off, clearly humiliated by his request. Newton however just cleared his throat and began to read it out loud.

Hermann remained quiet as Newton read to him. For someone who claimed to be lacking knowledge in the field, the prince knew his way around the numbers quite well. Occasionally he asked Hermann about some more complex subjects and the frog explained them in a calm voice that certainly did wonders to his students. They were halfway thorugh the book when a chambermaid knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." She said, looking down at the floor and not directly at Newt. "Your Father requests your presence."

"Thank you, I'm on my way." He replied and she bowed and left, closing the door quietly. "I'm sorry Hermann, I must go." He put his hand near his shoulder and the frog leaped into it. "I'm afraid I'll be gone until after dinner. Would you like me to take you somewhere in the castle before going to meet my Father?"

"No, thank you. I'd like to stay here." Newton nodded and gently placed him over the closed book. Almost unconsciously he petted Hermann's glassy torso. The cursed man squeaked in response but Newton just smiled down at him. "Sorry" He said, before turning to leave the room.

Just like he had foreseen, the meeting with the King and his vassals extended until dinner time. Many nobles were invited to partake in the meal and albeit it wasn't a feast it was a much more elaborated dinner.

When he finally went back to his room he went straight to the windowsill looking for Hermann. The frog wasn't in the plant he used as bed the previous night and Newton searched on the other vases and in the walls around before his heart sank in his chest. _The castle is full of cats_ , he thought desperatedly, mind full of memories of happy cats munching on dead birds, mice and frogs.

Valiantly fighting the rise of panic, he went to the fireplace and the table but no sign of the little frog. He rushed back to the armchair and when he found it empty he felt like a ball of lead was sliding down his throat. When he turned around, meaning to look on the halls and other rooms the light from the chandelier he was holding shone upon a little green spot on his bed. He scrambled forward and knelt by the bed, inspecting the delicate form sleeping over the blue duvet.

Hermann was huddled there, his tiny back rising in falling slowly. Under the yellow light of the candles he looked pale green and it was even easier to see through his glassy torso. The ball of lead that was weighing on his stomach melted into something light and sweet. Hermann looked like a small jewel resting over a velvet pillow. He considered waking him up but he didn't had the heart, his hand reached forward to pick him up but he stopped abruptly. Suddenly he realised how long it have been since the last time the frog slept in a regular human bed. Thinking about it he felt ashamed of denying him this luxury on the previous night.

With guilt mixing with the sweetness on his chest, Newt changed into his night shirt and blew the candles off, leaving only the one by the bedside still burning. He moved Hermann to the pillow next to his face, the tiny being so light the pillowcase didn't even rumpled under him. Sleep was tugging at his eyes but he didn't want to close them yet, not when the most fascinating thing that could ever happen to him was sleeping right by his side.

That night he dreamed he was a small newt, covered in blue spots and with frilly branchiae around his neck. In the dream he and Hermann lived under small leaves and talked in funny squeaking sounds instead of human voices. Dream Hermann taught him the true names of the stars and also his own true name - the one he held in his heart and not in his head. Despite their squeaky voices, he understood that name, because it wasn't a word that existed in any human language.

When he woke up that name was still floating in his mind and he mouthed it carefully, without emiting any sound. Immediately Hermann woke up by his side, forcefully blinking his odd white eyes. "Good morning!" He greeted, turning around to face the amphibian.

Hermann seemed unconfortable. "Good morning..." He replied in a low voice. "I'm sorry about the bed intrusion."

"No! Please, Hermann, _I 'm_ sorry for not letting you sleep here yesterday. It was really stupid of me not to consider you'd like to sleep on a bed again."

After a long moment in which they averted their eyes bashfully, Hermann said. "You can make it up to me with another bite of pear."


	3. Say my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1 in the morning and I'm really tired but I want to post it tonight. I'll go error-hunting tomorrow, until then please forgive my mistakes @_@

On the weeks that followed Hermann's arrival at the castle, all the servants and nobles noticed the change in Prince Newton's behavior. For once he could be easily found in the library or the green house instead of crawling around picking bugs and leaves. The women who did the laundry were infinitely happy now that his clothes weren't covered in mud and sap and who knows what else. They only found it weird that all his shirts now had an enigmatic wet spot on the shoulder.

Newton spent every moment he could by Hermann's side; only leaving the frog alone when his Father requested his presence on important meetings with his vassals or to discuss the more delicate subjects of the kingdom's life. On these rare occasions Hermann liked to stay in the prince's room. They had brought some paintings from other rooms to decorate the walls and there were always freshly cut pears over the fireplace. It was also the only place Hermann felt safe when Newton was away.

Other than Newt's room, their favorite place in the castle was the north tower, where they went on the warm nights to watch the stars. There Newton would open a soft duvet over the ground and lie on his back, Hermann sitting on his chest with his little head craned upwards. It took them several nights but Hermann managed to teach Newton all the stars they could see and how to use them for navigation. On a particularly pleasant night, the small frog sighed and said in a low voice: "I wonder how the sky looks like to her..."

"Sorry?" Newton asked, still looking up at the stars.

"To the spirit who cursed me." He explained. "She said that once you learn something's true name you can see its true form. I believe the sky looks totally different to her."

"True name?"

"Yes. This name holds every being's essence, it is their souls' name." Newton craned his neck down to look at him, the angle was odd but he could see his small shoulders down. " When she cursed me, she said that my arrogance and self-importance kept me from fiding my own, and that's why she punished me."

"I've read lots of fairy tales when I was a kid and usually those curses serve more as a lesson than as a punishment..." He said after a while.

Hermann shook his tiny head. "I don't think real life works as a fairy tale, Newton." He turned around and faced the human. "Besides I don't know my true name, and I'll never know. She said that when you truly love someone, you can find their true name; but I'm not sure I can love myself anymore." The prince watched him in silence, and suddenly a small voice yelled in his head  _I know your true name_!

"Hermann, I'm kinda chilly now, would you mind going back inside?" He asked all of a sudden, his mind overtaken by an insane idea. When Hermann agreed to return, the prince picked him up but instead of putting him in his usual place over his shoulder, he kept him against his chest. He hoped that the small animal couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

As soon as they reached the room, Newton put Hermann over the bed and began to pace in front of him. "Newton? Is there anything wrong?"

The prince's head was spinning, the idea of breaking the curse over Hermann was immensely pleasing to him, but he feared that once freed from his amphibian form the man would go back to his life. He realised, however, that keeping Hermann as a frog when he had the means to change him back was such a deep form of treason he would never forgive himself for doing so. He looked at Hermann, the cursed man watching him cautiously from the bed; and he felt his heart swell with tenderness and care.

"Please, I want to try something." He said, stopping his pacing and closing his eyes to take a deep breath. "Understand that having you here is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'd like to have you by my side forever." Hermann opened his mouth to speak, but the human rose his hand asking for silence. "Please, consider this later, okay?"

Before Hermann could reply, Newton called him by the name Dream Hermann taught him. Again it passed soundlessly through his lips, but Hermann's eyes widened at it, his tiny heart skipping a beat. The human repeated the name, this time a breath of sound accompanied the motion. He said it again and again, feeling it pulsing in his chest and throat, and it got louder and louder until Newton was singing it. The lilting sylables that meant nothing in any human language, but held all the significance in that moment.

Hermann was stuck in place, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. His heart was beating to the rythym of Newton's words. The name now a chant on the prince's lips. His thin skin began to feel tight, too small for his essence that was growing, fed by Newton's voice. He felt like his body was sizzling, completely immersed in the hot feeling that was the sound of his true name. When he felt like he was about to explode, he looked into Newt's blue eyes and spoke, in a clear but low voice, a series of harmonic vowels. The sound hit the prince like a lightning, filling him with power and light.

Their eyes met for a second, and Hermann leaped forward in Newton's direction but before he hit the prince's chest his heart beat in a different cadence, slow and deep, and that echoed through his entire body. In mid air he felt his skin splitting and turning to dust as his front legs grew longer and thicker, the thin green skin turning into soft pale flesh. The hind legs grew as well, much longer and stronger, but still lean and slender. Soft brown hair grew in his smooth head as well as a nose and ears that were a bit too large. His chest expanded and his spine snapped as new vertebrae grew to accomodate his new form.

He would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Newton, who grabbed him tightly and pressed his shaking form against his chest. The prince was quite shaky himself, his legs supporting both of them by sheer luck. His nails dug in the soft flesh of Hermann's back, and he felt the heart beating beneath it. There were tears soaking his clothes but he couldn't care less, not when he was on the verge of tears himself.

He called Hermann by his true name, the musical notes easily spilling from his lips. Hermann looked up with tears clinging to his long eyelashes, his warm brown eyes shiny and red from crying. He licked his trembling lips. Newton found his thin and large lips ironically froggy but that didn't matter, because they felt warm and soft under his own.

The kiss was the sweetest and softest thing he had ever experienced. Even with their hesitance it was pleasant and full of promisses, when they pulled apart Newton kept Hermann as close to his chest as he could. The prince's legs began to tremble, the effort of keeping the both of them up taking its toll. True to his title, Newton picked Hermann up in his arms, pressing the thin man against his own body, and carried him to the bed where he carefully laid him.

He began to pull away, but Hermann's hand found the back of his neck and pulled him down to another kiss. This one was not hesitant anymore, but was careful and gentle; Hermann's hand massaging Newt's neck in tandem. The prince slowly melt under his caresses and before he noticed it he was lying by his side, hands on his waist. They pulled apart and Newton took his time to study Hermann's features.

He catalogued every detail: the exact shade of his hair and eyes, the lenght of his eyelashes. He noticed the elegant strenght of his jaw and neck but it was his chest that made the prince gasp. The skin over it was still glassy, not as much as it used to be, but Newt could see his breastbone connecting to his ribs and his heart beating inside it. It was hypnotic. As he watched it, the skin on the outer rim of that translucid circle got darker and darker until it reached the same pale color of the rest of his body. It would take some time, but eventually it would become normal skin.

"I still can see your heart..." He said, caressing Hermann's chest tenderly.

"Make it beat faster!" Hermann's voice was breathy and Newton looked up at him so fast his neck popped. They held each other's stare for a long time, Newton feeling his body burning both by Hermann's presence and his own need to have him. The tension grew, almost palpable in the air. Finally Hermann broke it by whispering Newton's true name.

This made Newton surge forward, taking Hermann's lips in a bruising kiss, nails digging into the skin of his flanks. The taller man moaned and wound his long arms around the prince's back, pulling him as close as they could be. They kissed until their lips felt raw and then they just moved on to press open mouths against heated skin, teeth and tongue occasionally showing up to add to the building feeling.

Hermann's hand slid down Newt's chest and he pulled his coat, silently demanding its removal. Quickly the coat was gone along with the shirt underneath it. Hermann leaned forward and began to pepper kisses over the prince's freckled shoulders and chest. Newton's head was light and he found himself in the rare situation where he didn't know exactly what to do. Luckily for him, Hermann took the reigns and rolled them over so he could straddle the shorter man's hips.

It was actually difficult for Newton to avert his eyes from the slowly decreasing transparent patch of skin on Hermann's chest, but when the taller man ground his hips against the prince's, his blue eyes screwed shut before he could tell them not to. He panted and gripped Hermann's bony hips with shaking hands. They pressed, rutted and kissed until their skins were shiny and moist and their mouths raw and dry.

Hermann got up quickly and efficiently he removed the rest of Newton's clothes. They stood there, appreciating each other's body for just a split moment, the heat burning in their souls calling for one another. Hermann tried to straddle Newt once more, but the prince locked him in the circle of his arms and pressed full bodily into him. Hermann gasped and thrusted his erection against Newt's.

The both of them made deep throated sounds, followed by little puffs of breath that resembled laughter. Hermann repeated his motion, grinding their hips together in slow circles. Somehow Newt managed to sneak his hand between their heated bodies, the sweat making it glide down the planes of Hermann's abdomen. The prince took both their erections in his calloused hand, thumb teasing Hermann's slit.

Hermann groaned, eyes shut tightly, forehead pressed to Newton's shoulder. Newt was enjoying it, his moist breath hitting the prince's feverish skin, the occasional brush of his eyelashes sending shivers down the shorter man's spine. Hermann's hips were moving in erratic circles, sometimes shallow and fast, sometimes deep and slow. Newt could feel all the tension between them growing now inside him, drenching his hair and seeping through his skin.

He was feeling really close to his climax, but something was keeping him from reaching it. He buried his face in Hermann's soft hair, breathed in his scent and murmured his true name against his temple. That caused him to still his hips and arch his spine back, his mouth falling open as he came over Newton's chest. His body was still spasming with the ripples of his orgasm when the rich vowels of Newt's true name escaped his lips.

Hearing it so breathy and sweet was the drop that made Newton spill. His own back arched off the bed, pressing his belly against Hermann's smearing the come there between their heated skins. His own come painted irregular lines across Hermann's chest.

They breathed on each other's air for a long while, hearts hammering inside their chests. Newton brought Hermann closer and kissed him again, full on the lips and then a tiny peck at each corner.

"Will you stay with me now, forever, please?" Newton asked when their breathing was back to normal. Hermann nuzzled his face lovingly before answering:

"Of course I will, _my prince_."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Hermann is this kind of frog:  
> http://amphibianrescue.org/amphibianwordpress/wp-content/upLoads/2011/10/Glass-frog03-Mehgan-Murphy.jpg


End file.
